<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Csókkal jelölte meg by nayrria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389567">Csókkal jelölte meg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria'>nayrria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Shameless Smut, Snowed In, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyt Leia egy kihaltnak tűnő búvóhelyre küldi.<br/>Ben életében először szabad. A saját útját keresi.<br/>Ha találkoznak, az visszavonhatatlan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Csókkal jelölte meg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ez egy nem angsty, hanem rettenetesen fluffy fic. Annyira sok rossz történik mindenhol, hogy úgy éreztem, itt az ideje karácsonyra valami kedvesnek. :) Kellemes ünnepeket kívánok nektek, és köszönöm, ha olvastok, és azt is, ha elmondjátok, hogy tetszett, amit írtam. :)</p>
<p>Akik visszajárnak olvasni, köszönöm! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hó lehetett volna jó is. Végül is víz volt. Hideg és kérlelhetetlen, mint a homok.</p>
<p>Rey beleborzongott. A csizmája alatt megroppant, belesüllyedt bokáig. A lábszárát még a vastag nadrág alatt is vágta a hó kemény, jeges pereme. A főhadiszállás raktárából szerzett lábbeli rögtön átnedvesedett.</p>
<p>Az első maszkos támadót az Erővel tette mozgásképtelenné, a másodikat átszúrta a fénykardjával. Ekkor érezte a szúrást a nyakán. Viszketős érzés volt, mintha a haja karcolná a bőrét.</p>
<p>Rey elfintorodott.</p>
<p>Hülye tél.</p>
<p>A Második szúró érzést a lapockája körül érezte a kabát alatt, a harmadikat lent a fenekénél, ahol csak nadrág takarta. Türelmetlenül nyúlt oda, valami vékony nyilat tapintott – olyasmit, amit Chewie is használt. Káromkodva húzta ki a lövedéket, és félredobta. Az Erővel kereste meg a lövészt, akinek maszk takarta az arcát. Felismerhetetlenné téve őt.</p>
<p>Biztosan ez is csempész.</p>
<p>Rey megfojtotta az Erővel, aztán tovább indult az ösvényen. Most hogy nem lőttek rá, és nem akarták megölni, könnyebbnek tűnt az útja, csak éppen elviselhetetlenül hidegnek.</p>
<p>Megmozgatta a lábujjait, és ellenőrizte a koordinátákat. A megadott adatok alapján a régi, nem használt csempészbázis a hegyekben bújt meg. Keskeny szakadékokba ereszkedett le, éles jégtüskék között ereszkedett le, ahol a kőfalak, és hideget leheltek.</p>
<p>Ez az ösvény egy szellőzőnyíláshoz vezetett, és ha a Chewie emlékezete nem csalt, akkor bemászik, szétnéz, hogy tényleg üres-e, és ha lakható is, akkor itt bújnak el, míg az ellenállás erősebb nem lesz, és az Első Rend nem fogja őket üldözni.</p>
<p>Csak ő, Leia, Finn és Rose. Meg Chewie, aki Crait óta különösen ragaszkodott hozzá. Biztonságos, kétséges, hogy fent van az első rend térképein, és itt biztos nem keresné őket senki.</p>
<p>Rey vállalta a felderítést – mindenki annyira szomorú volt, mégis annyi reménnyel nézett rá, hogy a lány nem bírt megmaradni a bizakodó tekintetek között. Csak egy halom követ emelt fel.</p>
<p>Szerette a magányt. A Sólymon erre nem volt módja: az ellenállás Craitra ment, utána Ajan Klossra, aztán egyik napról a másikra pakolt össze, menekült a meleg bolygóról, ahol eddig bujkáltak. Állítólag vadásztak rájuk.</p>
<p>Ben rendelte el a hajtóvadászatot. Rey már nem sírt, és nem is sikíthatott. Az erő mostanában nem kapcsolta őket össze. Még jó…</p>
<p>Rey didergett.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha Bennel mentél volna, most melegben lennél. Meleg csizmád lenne. Rendesen ennél, és nem ugyanazt csinálnád, mint eddig.</em>
</p>
<p>Kegyetlen gondolat volt. Kíméletlen, mint a hó.</p>
<p>Rey fintorgott a sálja alatt. Chewie figyelmeztette a kíméletlen télre, hogy ne vegye le, mert képes az arcára fagyni a pára.</p>
<p>Még egy kőfal.</p>
<p>Még egy ereszkedés, aztán ott kell lennie.</p>
<p>Lefelé sima, jég- és vízmosta fal vezetett. Sima, mint a lezuhant csillagrombolók oldala, de Rey akkor is megtalálta az elvásott lyukakat, apró repedéseket, amikbe körömmel lehetett kapaszkodni, most is megtalálja.</p>
<p>Elvégzi a feladatát.</p>
<p>Az ujját felsértette az apró repedésekben, lábujja megdermedt a hidegben. Chewie figyelmeztette a fagyási sérülésekre, de Rey akkor nem foglalkozott vele, mert az Erő Bent mutatta neki, és olyan közel állt hozzá, hogy megérinthette volna az orrát, a mellkasát, és Rey a puszta emléktől felmelegedett.</p>
<p>Már eljutott a fal feléig, amikor a lába nem talált semmit, amiben megtámaszkodhatott volna. Bal lábfeje lejjebb csúszott, ahogy hiába keresett.</p>
<p>Rey hátranézett.</p>
<p>Nem volt messze a szürkés talaj. Legalább ide már nem esett a hó. Fehéres foltokban, jég ült meg a mélyedésekben, és a jobbján, pont nem kartávolságban felfedezte a szellőző nyílását.</p>
<p>Oldalra próbált lépni. Hidegtől dermedt lába nehezebben mozgott, megcsúszott. Lezuhant. Az Erőt hívta, hogy lassítsa a zuhanását, engedje jól esni.</p>
<p>Az ürességet, ahol korábban az Erő volt, megtöltötte a villámcsapásszerű fájdalom. Az Erő nem engedelmeskedett neki.</p>
<p>Az Erő nem segített. A kövekre esett, a bal lábára, és az alkarjára. Előbb jött a reccsenés, aztán az éles fájdalom. Rey felnyögött. Ismerte ezt a hangot: ez volt a roncsvadászok legnagyobb félelme, ami rosszabb volt a hőségnél, a homokviharnál.</p>
<p>Megpróbálta megmozdítani a lábát, talán mégsem tört el, talán csak képzelődött, de a látása körül szürke pöttyök ugráltak, és Rey gyomra felfordult.</p>
<p>Meg fog halni… Egyedül, egy hideg, rettenetes bolygón, mert megcsúszott a falon. Ő.</p>
<p>Ha kibírta élete első tizennyolc évét lábtörés nélkül, hogy utána ne tudjon lábra állni…, akkor ezt is túl fogja élni. Legalább fájt, és nem a fejét ütötte be, nem a gerincét.</p>
<p>Nem fogja ez a tudat megvédeni a fagytól.</p>
<p>Esélye sem volt így bejutni a szellőzőnyíláson, de muszáj volt valamilyen menedéket találnia a közelgő szürkület elől. Most is fázott. A vére és a körülötte megolvadt hó átnedvesítette a kabátját. Egész testében didergett, de nagy nehezen felegyenesedett. A falnak támaszkodott, és mélyeket lélegzett.</p>
<p>A szellőzőnyílás nem volt magasan. Másfél méter. Egy ép Reynek nem okozott volna problémát, de most úgy érezte, hogy gúnyolódik vele. Még a bevágásokat is látta a falban, ami neki lépcső lett volna.</p>
<p>Nem tudta megtartani magát. Lassan lecsúszott a fal aljához, és átölelte az ép lábát.</p>
<p>Nem fagyhat meg itt.</p>
<p>Ostobaság volt Benre gondolni. Senki nem hallhatta, senki nem láthatta, és mindig sejtette, hogy végül egyedül fog meghalni, de ezt nem vehette el tőle senki, még a hideg sem, hogy az emlékbeli tűznél melengesse a lelkét, legalább azt, felidézze Ben érintését az ujján. Az apró áramütést, ami jó volt, ami kedves.</p>
<p>Másra akart gondolni. Finnre, Chewie-ra, Leiára, de Ben sötét alakját idézte fel a kövek alakjában, az ő tekintetét. Most megnyugszik-e, ha megtudja, hogy meghalt, vagy csalódott lesz, hogy nem győzheti le párbajban?</p>
<p>Rey a nyirkos falnak döntötte a fejét.</p>
<p>Megtapogatta a törött lábát. Összeszorította a fogát. Vérzett is. Lehet, hogy nyílt a törés, és a csontja vágott el egy eret.</p>
<p>Talán még látja az itteni csillagokat. Talán.</p>
<p>Már nem is fázott annyira. Lehunyta a szemét.</p>
<p>Hát, így lesz vége. Bárcsak Bennel lett volna jövőjük, bárcsak valóra vált volna az a látomás kettejükről.</p>
<p>A nevét hallotta, és benne a rettegést, aztán a hideg, csendes fal helyett valami meleghez simult, és valami morajlott a mélyben. Mintha valaki beszélt volna.</p>
<p>Nem lehet Chewie, nem lehet Finn.</p>
<p>A nevét hallotta, ismét sürgetően, és az ujja vastag szövetbe markoltak.</p>
<p>Ha a csempészek megtalálták, akkor hátha megadják neki a könnyű halált. Honnan tudják a nevét? Beszélni akart, de kiszáradt a torka. Már nem volt ereje ezzel foglalkozni.</p>
<p>Egy vastag takaró alatt ébredt, nadrág nélkül, egy olyan ruhadarabban, amit sosem viselt. Hosszú ujja volt, és finom anyagból készült. Kicsit izzadt a takaró alatt. A lábában kicsit enyhült a fájdalom.</p>
<p>A haja az orrához és az arcához tapadt.</p>
<p>Rey óvatosan a füle mögé húzta a tincseket.</p>
<p>Nem volt összekötve a keze. A lába sem – bár az alapján még a legelővigyázatosabb csempész sem tartaná veszélyesnek. Rey ülő helyzetbe küzdötte magát, ami nem volt a legjobb ötlet, mert a fájdalomtól nem kapott levegőt, de arra vigyázott, hogy a takaró mindenhol fedje. Főleg a lábát.</p>
<p>Egy szűk barlangban feküdt meleg takarók alatt. Gyenge lámpafény világította meg a helyiséget: nem voltak bútorok, nem volt semmi, amiből következtethetett volna arra, hogy hol van.</p>
<p>A szűk nyílásnál emberi árnyék vetült a falra. Ha vele lenne az Erő, most nem lenne ennyire védtelen. Még sosem érezte magát ennyire kiszolgáltatottnak.</p>
<p>Legalább nem megölni akarják. Ha úgy lenne, nem törődtek volna a sebeivel. Vagy nyilvános kivégzést akarnak neki? A jakkui urak is ezt csinálták azokkal, akik fontosak voltak. Vele nem, neki eltörték volna a lábát, és belökték volna a saját sírjába, de azokat, akik tényleg fenyegetést jelentettek, megkínozták, összefoltozták, és kínhalálra ítélték.</p>
<p>Akkor összebilincselték volna a kezét.</p>
<p>Valaki gondosan sínbe rakta a lábát, ha tudott aludni is, kaphatott valamiféle fájdalomcsillapítást is, aminek egyre gyengült a hatása.</p>
<p>Kiverte a víz. Hideg izzadtságcseppek indultak le a nyakán és a tarkóján. Az a valaki, aki megtalálta, ellátta a többi sebét is. A horzsolásokat az alkarján, a térdén, meleg és száraz ruhába öltöztette, és még a holmiját a hátizsákjával együtt elérhető távolságba helyezte. megszáradt és összehajtogatott kabát tetejére a fénykardja és egy beskartőr került, amit még sosem látott.</p>
<p>Rey elvette a kést. Könnyű volt. Állítólag megfogja a fénykard pengéjét – ebben kételkedett kicsit, de a kés biztonságot adott.</p>
<p>Most nem lenne ellenfél, mindenki gyorsabban végezne vele, mint egy beteg, sivatagi patkánnyal.</p>
<p>Addig szorította, amíg meg nem fájdult tőle az ujja.</p>
<p>Az árnyék megmozdult.</p>
<p>Rey dobásra emelte a kést. Ostobaság lenne – elveszíteni egy fegyvert.</p>
<p>Az árnyék közeledett. Rey szíve a gyomrában vert. Mikor meglátta, ki az fekete köntösben, csuklyában, kiesett a kés a kezéből. Elfeledetten koppant a kőpadlón.</p>
<p>Nem találta a hangját.</p>
<p>Ben leguggolt mellé. A lámpa fényében még óriásibbnak tűnt, mint eddig, és reszketett a keze. El akarta simogatni a fekete, hullámos tincset az arcából. Az ölébe ejtette a tenyerét, és a bőrébe nyomta a körmét.</p>
<p>Nem szabad.</p>
<p>Fájt látni. Még jobban fájt, hogy nem akart törődni az utolsó találkozásukkal, hogy mennyire vágyott rá, hogy az a kéz – a hideg ellenére kesztyűtlen – ismét hozzáérjen.</p>
<p>– Ben. – Utálta, hogy nemcsak a teste remeg, hogy simogat a hangja.</p>
<p>– Mit keresel itt? Hol maradnak a barátaid? – Ben viszont határozott volt, dühös, és Rey összeszorította az öklét. Miért nem tudott ő is kicsit kegyetlenebb lenne? Megsebezni késsel? Szavakkal?</p>
<p>Ben megérintette a vállát, és az érintése mindaz volt, ami a szavai nem.</p>
<p>– Rey… – szólalt meg Ben.</p>
<p>Sosem hallotta, hogy a nevén hívta volna, mindig csak roncsvadász volt, a lány, vagy a jedi, mindig csak szerep. Nem is tudta, hogy tudja a nevét… Ben láthatóan higgadtságot erőltetett magára. Nyugodtabb volt, lágyabb. A mosolya halvány, de kedvesebb.</p>
<p>– Lezuhantál és megmérgeztek. Ha nem én érek hozzád hamarabb, akkor megtaláltak volna…</p>
<p>– Volt, aki túlélte? – merengett Rey.</p>
<p>– Téged. Engem nem.</p>
<p>Rey beharapta az ajkát.</p>
<p>– Ha nem ölöd meg őket, akkor a galaxisodnak eggyel kevesebb gondja lenne, de te idehoztál, elláttad a sebeim, gondoskodtál rólam, levetkőztettél, és még a fegyvereimet is mellettem hagytad. Sőt, adtál egy kést.</p>
<p>Ben elpirult. A füle hegye is elvörösödött, és Rey elkapta a tekintetét. Ez eddig nem érdekelte, hogy levetkőztették, és átöltöztették, amíg nem tudta, hogy ki tette, de úgy, hogy Ben volt az, Rey biztos volt benne, hogy az arcszíne pont olyan, mint Ben füle.</p>
<p>Ben látta meztelenül, Ben hozzáért a pucér bőréhez, amihez még senki sem, és ő még csak nem is volt magánál. Biztosan gyengéd volt. Mint a kunyhóban a szigeten, a tűz előtt.</p>
<p>A takaró sötétszürke mintája összefonódott a sötétséggel.</p>
<p>– Miért csináltad ezt? – motyogta végül Rey a finom szövetnek.</p>
<p>– Hogy biztonságban érezd magad. – <em>A késre gondol</em>. – Miért nem jött neked senki sem segíteni?</p>
<p>
  <em>Választ válaszért.</em>
</p>
<p>– Egyedül jöttem. Menedéket kerestem. Miért mentettél meg?</p>
<p>Ben hallgatott.</p>
<p>– Megéreztem, hogy nem vagy többé – mondta halkan. Elfúlt a hangja, elfordította a fejét, el tőle, a lámpa, az éles árnyékok felé.</p>
<p>Tenyere ott maradt a vállán. Simogatott. Apró körök kerültek a hüvelykujja nyomán Rey vállára. Öntudatlanok és kedvesek. Csókhoz hasonlóak.</p>
<p>Meggyászolta őt.</p>
<p>Ben közelebb hajolt. Az orra az arcát súrolta.</p>
<p>– Meg kellett tudnom, hogy mi történt veled. Éreztem, ahogy elszakad az, ami összefűz téged az Erővel. Éreztem a zuhanást. A fájdalmad. A törött lábad.</p>
<p>Most már nem kérdezett, de az ajka a homlokára tapadt.</p>
<p>Rey visszafojtotta a lélegzetét. Máshol is megcsókolhatná. Közelebb húzódott hozzá, és megérintette a kinyújtott karját, és a nevét lehelte.</p>
<p>Ben megborzongott.</p>
<p>Most nem volt vele az Erő. Biztonságot adott volna belelesni Ben gondolataiba, elkapni, hogy ő is vágyik-e arra a csókra. Ha ahhoz elég bátor volt, hogy eljöjjön erre a bolygóra egyedül, akkor ahhoz is elég bátor, hogy megcsókolja, nem?</p>
<p>Lehunyta a szemét. Hátrahajtotta a fejét. Megpihent. Ben tenyere a válláról a tarkójára csúszott. A füléhez ért.</p>
<p>Megborzongott.</p>
<p>Ben óvatosan csókolt. Felfedezte az ajkát, a szája sarkát. Ki gondolta volna, hogy az olyan érzékeny, hogy felmelegedik tőle a teste?</p>
<p>Megmentette, megosztotta vele a takaróját, ellátta a sebeit. A Jakkun ritka volt az ilyesfajta szövetség. Rey megbecsülte a csókot, a cirógatást. Beleolvadt az érintésbe, közelebb húzódott, amennyire a hideg és a fájdalom engedték. Tudta, hogy nem kellene, de nem számított mások csalódása, míg Ben ajka az övén volt.</p>
<p>Összetartoztak. Ha vele ment volna, akkor is csókok pettyeznék a nyakát?</p>
<p>Beszélniük kellene. Megbocsátani azt, amit a másik okozott, amiben hibázott, de Rey hiába nyúlt mélyre, nem találta már magában a haragot. Mitől olvadt el? Ben ajkától, nyelvétől, vagy gyengéd fogától? Nem tudta, de már nem maradt belőle.</p>
<p>– Hogy találtál rám?</p>
<p>– Éreztem, hogy zuhansz, aztán, hogy üres a helyed az elmémben, és először vártam, de nem jött érted senki. Magadra hagytak, aztán érted jöttek a hadúr emberei, amit nem hagyhattam.</p>
<p>– Miért számít neked, hogy mi lesz velem?</p>
<p>A csókok néha hazudnak – Rey elég sok időt töltött a Jakkun, hogy ezt megértse.</p>
<p>Ben elpirult. Félrepillantott. A szavakat kereste, mikor végül megszólalt, lágy volt a hangja:</p>
<p>– Nem veszíthetlek el. Főleg nem most. Végre csend van az elmémben. Snoke és a sötétség már nem bolygat. Most vagyok először szabad. A döntéseim most először tényleg a sajátjaim. Ha most magadra hagylak…</p>
<p>Nem kellett a kötés, hogy Rey képes legyen kitapintani Ben félelmét.</p>
<p>– Mit keresel a bolygón, Ben?</p>
<p>Nem rezzent össze a régi nevétől.</p>
<p>– Először dühös voltam, azt ismertem, aztán máshol akartam lenni, mint Snoke trónján. Időt akartam. Eljöttem ide. azt mondtam, hogy az Erő és a hatalom miatt, de önmagam miatt jöttem.</p>
<p>– Most mi lesz?</p>
<p>– Meggyógyítalak, megvárjuk, hogy visszatérjen a képességet, majd meglátjuk.</p>
<p>– Nem veszett el örökre?</p>
<p>– Nem. Vissza fog jönni. Idővel – mondta Ben. Tenyere a takaróra csúszott, de Rey combját fogta.</p>
<p>Megnyikkant a hirtelen érintéstől, de Ben kézfejére tette a kezét, amikor a férfi el akart húzódni.</p>
<p>– Amíg nem jön vissza… – Ben szeme veszélyesen villant, és Rey azon kapta magát, hogy a fájdalma ellenére mosolyog, hogy már nem haragszik.</p>
<p>Ben azonban elhúzódott. Felhajtotta a takarót, de csak annyira, hogy a rögzített lábát megvizsgálhassa. Mutatóujja hegye éppen hozzáért a bőréhez. Égetett az érintése.</p>
<p>– Nem vagyok jó gyógyításban – jelentette ki. Tenyere Rey lábára tapadt. – A csont már összeforrt, de azért még kíméld. Örülök, hogy egyszer</p>
<p>Összemosolyogtak – Benből elveszett a veszély. Félénk volt? Bizonytalan? A csókja nem, ami most a nyakát érte pont az álla alatt.</p>
<p>Rey a vállába kapaszkodott, húzta le magához még közelebb, míg Ben tenyere éppen nem simult rá a derekára. Hüvelykujja a melle oldalát érte, és Rey felszisszent. Keze megdermedt olyan közel hozzá, és kicsit remegett, amikor megfogta, hogy a csípőjére tegye.</p>
<p>– Erre vártunk mindketten – súgta Rey. – Ezt láttam a kunyhóban. Havat, minket együtt, azt hittem, hogy… – Crait az, de nem mondhatta ki. Nem emlékeztethette Bent a valóságra, amiben harcolnak, és egyszer egymás vérét ontják.</p>
<p>Ben nem mondta el, hogy azt látta-e, mint ő, de lágyabb lett a csókja. Az ölébe ültette őt, míg a takaró lecsúszott a térdéről, és a tunika felcsúszott a fenekén.</p>
<p>Vastag férfiujjak fedezték fel a redők alatt a puha bőrt, amit még senki sem érintett. Rey beszívta a levegőt, de nem húzódott el, nem ütött Ben kezére. Nem volt rá ideje, mert a mellkasát csókolta.</p>
<p>Kemény volt a tunika alatt. Erős. Izmos. Élettelteli.</p>
<p>A nyakát.</p>
<p>– Rey…</p>
<p>Ben a combja közé csúsztatta az ujját. Idegen volt, de jó. Ismerkedett vele. Simogatott. Adott, és adott, míg Reyt szétfeszítette valami ahhoz hasonló, amit eddig csak akkor érzett, amikor felfedezte a testét a jakkui éjszakákon.</p>
<p>Eddig a saját öröme volt, amit most Ben olyan bőven adott. Nem volt benne jobb, mint ő, mert Rey tudta, hogy lesz a legjobb a leggyorsabban, de a férfi máshogy nyúlt hozzá.</p>
<p>Nem gyorsan akart adni – nem is elvenni kívánt. Hanem élvezni, felfedezni, megmártózni benne, mint a ritka, meleg esőben.</p>
<p>Nem ilyen volt egyedül – Ben mellkasához szorította az arcát. Ajkát beharapta, mint régi otthonában, hogy elnyomja a sóhajait, a nyögéseit.</p>
<p>Ben megfogta az állát. Puszit nyomott a homlokára.</p>
<p>– Szeretném hallani a hangod – suttogta a fülébe, és puhán súrolta a keze ott, ahol a legmohóbb volt.</p>
<p>Rey vinnyogott, de szégyellni sem tudta magát igazán érte, mert Ben most már tényleg tudta, hogy hova nyúljon. Rey körül nyögésekké és sóhajokká sűrűsödött a levegő. Ujja Ben tunikájába mart, kapaszkodót keresett, csak fogjon valamit.</p>
<p>A csókok lágyabbak lettek, a harapások a nyakán erősebbek, és Rey életében először nyögött, amikor elélvezett. Benhez bújt, csókokkal köszönte meg a gyönyörét, de Ben nem hagyta abba, éppencsak gyengédebbé és lágyabbá vált az érintése, aztán ürességet és hideget hagyott maga után, amikor Ben tenyere az arcára tapadt.</p>
<p>– Csak olvastam róla, hogy milyen lehet neked – mondta, és a füle is belepirult. – Remélem, nem okoztam csalódást.</p>
<p>Rey boldogan sóhajtott. Megérintette Ben arcát, megcirógatta a fülét, és Ben a tenyerének törleszkedett. Engedte, hogy simogassa, megengedte, hogy védtelennek lássa.</p>
<p>Rey a fejét rázta. Beszélni még nem bírt. Bárcsak megsúghatná az Erővel Bennek, hogy jó volt, de a férfinak elég volt a szótlanság, mert megint megcsókolta.</p>
<p>– Na, még egyet? – kérdezte, és vigyorgott. Sosem látta még ilyen boldognak.</p>
<p>Óvatosan bólintott. Eddig egy után mindig abbahagyta. Lehet többet is? Mennyit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mint kiderült, az egyetlen korlátja a gyönyörnek a kimerültség. Rey Benhez bújva aludt. Az utóbbi három napban így pihentek. Ben hanyatt, szuszogva. Rey a vállához és a mellkasához bújva. Elveszett az ölelésében, felmelegedett tőle, és nem volt jobb annál, mint simogatásra az arcán ébredni.</p>
<p>Mindig jó volt, Rey sosem volt még ennyire nyugodt – és fáradt – egyszerre. Minél több idő telt el, a fáradtságot felváltotta az éberség. Ben nem erőltette rá magát, nem parancsolt rá, hogy álljon négykézlábra, és várja őt.</p>
<p>Nem parancsolta meg, hogy vegye őt a szájába, elégítse ki kézzel, csak neki adott gyönyört, ami édes volt, de egyben szokatlan is.</p>
<p>Ha nem volt elég gyors, és nem menekült meg időben, már valaki, aki erősebb volt, már maga alá gyűrte. Eddig mindig kiszabadult. Ha kellett, karmolt, ütött, rúgott, de most nem akart volna szabadulni.</p>
<p>Ben sétálni vitte, a karjába kapaszkodott, és próbálta alig terhelni a sérült lábát, aztán Ben ölben vitte haza, mert már túl sok volt, és fájt, ha ráhelyezte a testsúlyát. Utána az ölébe ültette, és megetette őt, közben csókolta, közben az ujja a combjára tévedt.</p>
<p>Cserébe simogatta a haját, puszilta a fülét, kedves titkokat súgott Ben fülébe, amitől a férfi mosolygott, néha nevetett is.</p>
<p>Szeretett vele lenni. Vele nem volt egyedül.</p>
<p>Hirtelen Ben hanyatt fordította. Torkát és mellét jelölte meg csókkal. Rey széttárta a térdét, mert készen állt. Nedves volt.</p>
<p>Ben észre sem vette, keze a szeméremdombjára csúszott, bejárta a combját, a szeplőket, amiket már ismertek az ujjai és az ajka is.</p>
<p>– Miért nem használsz engem? – kérdezte Rey hirtelen.</p>
<p>Ben megdermedt fölötte.</p>
<p>– Nem akarok fájdalmat okozni – felelte halkan. – Azt olvastam, hogy fájhat egy nőnek.</p>
<p>– Azt fogod tudni, ha fáj, arról gondoskodom.</p>
<p>Ben kuncogott, fekete haja a mellét csiklandozta, ahogy egyre lejjebb haladt rajta. Rey remegett a várakozástól. Az ajkát szerette magán érezni.</p>
<p>– Rendben, Rey.</p>
<p>– Tényleg?</p>
<p>Ben a szeméremdombjára lehelt, és Rey lába megrándult.</p>
<p>Ben mosolya szemtelen lett, ahogy felpillantott rá.</p>
<p>– Nem akarod visszakapni az Erőt előtte? – kérdezte félmosollyal.</p>
<p>– Nem akarsz megkapni előtte?</p>
<p>– Ami azt illeti, de – suttogta Ben a combjának. A nyelvét a csiklójának nyomta. Valami fontosról volt szó, amit meg akartak beszélni. Össze kellett szorítani az öklét, kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy emlékezzen.</p>
<p>Ben olyan jól terelte el a figyelmét, mint egy jakkui tolvaj – csak élvezetesebben.</p>
<p>Felnyögött.</p>
<p>– Mit mondasz, Rey? Állítólag az Erő hozzáad a gyönyörhöz. Ki szeretnéd hagyni? – kérdezte Ben, és a duruzsoló, mély hangjától összerándult a semmi körül a teste.</p>
<p>– Nem várok.</p>
<p>Határozott akart lenni, erős, de elgyengült a gyönyörtől, Ben pillantásától, ami még a lámpafényben is olyan sötét volt, mint az éjszaka a Jakkun. A saját nedvét, ízét érezte az ajkán, és akkor rászakadt a döntés súlya.</p>
<p>Visszavonhatatlannak tűnt. Kicsit félelmetesnek is. Igaza volt Bennek, hogy türelmes volt, hogy várt vele.</p>
<p>Rey bólintott, és Ben megcsókolta, ismét felfedezte a testét.</p>
<p>Imádni. Viszonozni akarta, és végül Ben engedett. Engedte, hogy levetkőztesse, hogy megcsókolja a sebeket – azokat is, amiket ő okozott, azokat is, amiket idegenek fegyvere okozott. Megcsókolta az ágyékát, a meztelen farkát, ami izgatottan mozdult meg az ajka alatt.</p>
<p>Ben élesen beszívta a levegőt.</p>
<p>– Fáj? – kérdezte és a kezébe fogta. Selymes volt, de kemény.</p>
<p>A kezében lüktetett.</p>
<p>– Nem – felelte Ben.</p>
<p>Lehunyta a szemét, és felkiáltott, amikor a szájába vette. A keze a hajába markolt, és ott tartotta. Kicsit fájt, ahogy húzta a haját. A fájdalom nem volt túl sok, csak ahhoz elég, hogy megint nedves legyen.</p>
<p>Vagyis nedvesebb legyen, mint eddig.</p>
<p>Ben váratlanul megdermedt. Megfogta a tarkójánál, és elhúzta a fejét, majd felemelte, hogy csókot adhasson.</p>
<p>– Ha tovább csinálod, akkor… – Elhallgatott. Zihált. Rey csókot adott a nyakára. A vállára. A torkára. – Ha tovább várok, nem tudnám megtenni, amire kérsz.</p>
<p>– Hogy használj?</p>
<p>Ben rekedten felnevetett.</p>
<p>– Én nem ezt mondanám – felelte halkan.</p>
<p>Feltérdelt, gyengéden ért hozzá, megcsókolta a köldökét, aztán a combját. Rey megborzongott a várakozástól. Kiterült előtte. Most érzékenyebb is volt már, és Ben csókokat adott – úgy csókolta lent a lába között, mint az ajkát, és Rey a szájába tömte a tenyerét, hogy ne sikoltson.</p>
<p>Ben hajába markolt.</p>
<p>– Nem bírom.</p>
<p>– De igen – felelte halkan a férfi, és Rey elhitte neki, és a gyönyör lassú volt, hömpölygő. Minden izmából elengedett a feszültség.</p>
<p>Ben végül fölé hajolt, puszikat adott az arcára, megsimogatta az állát.</p>
<p>– Ha fáj, szólj, és megállok – suttogta a nyakába.</p>
<p>– Hogy hívnád? – kérdezte Rey. – Ha nem úgy, hogy használsz engem?</p>
<p>– Szeretkezem veled, Rey. Nem foglak használni, aztán eldobni. Nem egy eszköz vagy, hanem az, aki egyenlő velem, akivel összeköt az Erő. Te vagy az egyetlen, akiben bízni tudok.</p>
<p>– Akivel nem vagyok egyedül – súgta Rey –, aki megért.</p>
<p>– Aki elfogad – mondta Ben.</p>
<p>Csókot nyomott az orrára – puhát –, aztán belehatolt. Rey felvinnyogott, mint egy megkínzott állat. Bennek igaza volt, fájt, de megszokható. Nem volt rossz. Élvezhető. Szokatlan volt, ott érezni valamit, ami teljesen megtölti.</p>
<p>Ben zihált. Összeszorította a fogát, aztán lassan megmozdult benne, előrelökött, és még mélyebbre csúszott benne. Kapaszkodott a vállába, a felkarjába, ahol épp érte, ha karommal, akkor karommal.</p>
<p>A fájdalom enyhült, de abban a pillanatban Ben megdermedt. Lihegett, és megsimogatta az állát és a nyakát.</p>
<p>Csókolt.</p>
<p>Rey felnyögött. Túl sok volt egyszerre mindaz, amit érzett. A cseppnyi kín, a gyönyör együtt. A titkos mosoly Ben ajkán.</p>
<p>Felemelte a fejét, hogy találkozzon a csókkal, és Ben tenyere a tarkója mögé csúszott.</p>
<p>– Rey…</p>
<p>– Jól vagyok – súgta Rey.</p>
<p>Nem maradtak abba a csókok, lágyabbak lettek, aztán durvábbak, mint a hullámok a tengeren, de egy sem volt az utolsó. Az Erő simogatta a túlérzékeny testét, bizsergette a mellét, a csiklóját, az ép vádliját, és Ben tovább mozgott benne, egyre sebesebben. Mélyebbre lökött, mint eddig.</p>
<p>Csak Ben létezett. Benne és körülötte.</p>
<p>Nem volt más dolga, mint átölelni a derekát. Ben hajába markolt, de az Erő rögtön ott volt, hogy enyhítse a sajgást, hogy neki könnyebb legyen, és már nem volt ereje tartani a lábát. A combja Ben csípőjére csúszott.</p>
<p>Ben elvigyorodott. Nem mondott semmit, de felhúzta a térdét, és ő tartotta helyette. Olyan volt, mintha felnyársalná. Gyorsabb, kíméletlenebb ritmusra váltott.</p>
<p>Rey levegő után kapkodott, aztán amikor már elviselhetetlen volt, amikor már majdnem nem bírta tovább, Ben megkönyörült rajta, mert megrándult benne.</p>
<p>A lüktetését Rey teste is átvette, és az Erő lassan megtöltötte őt, visszatért, és vele a megnyíló kötés. Berántotta őt Ben gyönyöre, és Rey megint – remegő végtagokkal – elélvezett.</p>
<p>Ben a homlokát csókolta, aztán a nyakába bújt, és csak zihált. A teste forróbb volt, mint az övé, és Rey hallgatta kettejük szívverését.</p>
<p>– Amit láttam a Jakkun, az alapján nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ilyen jó lehet.</p>
<p>Ben kuncogott. Megremegett a teste fölötte és benne. Rey felnyögött, aztán akkor jött a fájdalom, amikor Ben kicsusszant belőle. Hátradőlt a takarón. A plafonon növekvő árnyak között táncolt a lámpafény.</p>
<p>– Forró fürdővel nem tudok szolgálni.</p>
<p>– Forró fürdő? Ez valami szabály?</p>
<p>– Ez valami olyasmi, amit Lando mondott, amikor fiatalabb voltam, hogy kell bánni egy lánnyal, miután először ágyba vittem, de attól tartok, hogy mindet elbuktam.</p>
<p>– Mi volt azon a listán? – kérdezte Rey, miközben Ben lefeküdt mellé, majd magához ölelte őt. Becsavarta a takaróba is.</p>
<p>Ben szélesen mosolygott. Imádta ezt a vigyort, amiben nem volt gond vagy felelősség. Fájdalom sem. Csak a jelen.</p>
<p>– Először is vigyelek rendes ágyba, adjak virágot – mondta Ben, és megcsókolta az orrát, aztán jött az álla: – Hívjalak meg vacsorázni.</p>
<p>– Hoztál enni, szerintem az elég.</p>
<p>Megpuszilta az arcát.</p>
<p>– Lehet, de nem engedtem neked utána forró fürdőt. – Az ajka gyengéd volt az övén. – Nem hozzád mentünk, hogy nagyobb biztonságban érezd magad.</p>
<p>Rey felkönyökölt. Megcsókolta Ben vállát és felkarját.</p>
<p>– Veled érzem magam a legnagyobb biztonságban – felelte halkan –, és ezt nem befolyásolja sem ágy, sem virágcsokor. Bár egy vacsora azért jöhet.</p>
<p>Az mindig jöhet. Főleg Bennel. Az ellenállásnak meg ráér később visszajelezni, nem?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nem tudom, mennyit leszek itt a következő évben, mert két barátommal és írótársammal elkezdtünk egy online magazint, az Akronim Magazint karácsonykor, és oda havonta írok cikkeket és novellákat. Olyan történeteket gyűjtünk egy csokorba, amiket nagyon szerettünk írni.  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/akronimmagazin">A magazin Instagram-oldalát itt találjátok.</a><br/>Várlak titeket ott is szeretettel! Remélem, ott is találkozunk. :)</p>
<p>De még rengeteg fanfic ötletem van, ami megírásra vár, szóval, biztos vagyok benne, hogy még visszatérek ide. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>